onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Bakeneko
Bestiary Entry 040: Shizuka's Bestiary: "Once a cat, the Bakeneko became a youkai to take revenge for its owner hanging themself over a failed business venture. It stalks the town at night, letting out a hair-raising yowl. The sight of the people groveling before it begging for forgiveness appeases its anger and so it fades back into the night. The Bakeneko don't really understand, but its cry actually attracts people to worship it in hopes that it will bring them good luck due to its appearance...Not that you should ever tell one that, they'll get angry." 'Variation of Bakeneko' Bakeneko *Nature: Soul *Dungeon: Suzaku Mansion 1F, Nishidera, Echigo Estate B2, Yamanba Villa, Onimatatabi Island Enterence, Assault? Golden Daruma Ooiri Pt.1, Assault? Golden Daruma Ooiri Pt.2, Cave of Infinity, Tuesday - Defiled Orb of Flames, Arcane Byakkou Cavern, Temple of Dancing Shadows *Field: Oosumi Plains West *Aramitama: Daybreak, A Chance Meeting Stage 28, Stage 69, Stage 95, Juncture Stage 14, Stage 57, Stage 92 Charged Bakeneko *'Charged Bakeneko' *Nature: Soul *Dungeon: Plover Pit 2F, Yamanba Villa, Hibiya Sewer Pipe #22, Marunouchi Sewer Pipe #5, Hibiya Sewer Pipe #2 2F, Edo Underground Path, Onimatatabi Island Enterence, Hikigane Cave 1F, Assault! Aragami Magma, Arcane Suzaku Mansion, Temple of Dancing Shadows *Field: Hibiya Sewers, Marunouchi Sewers, Marunouchi Sewer Depths Hakkou Bakeneko *'Hakkou Bakeneko' *Nature: Soul *Dungeon: Cave of Infinity, Haunted House, Haunted House 2015 Huge Bakeneko *'Huge Bakeneko' *Nature: Beast *Dungeon: House of Hinawa Hallway Huge Hakkou Bakeneko *Nature: Soul *Dungeon: Arcane Suzaku Mansion Handycat *'Handycat' *Nature: Beast *Location: None 'Attack Patterns' These enemies are considered to be one of the higher-tier enemies due to the Bakeneko's relatively high HP and attack power. As close combat is the Bakeneko's forte, a ranged approach is generally better in dealing with these cat youkai. * Roll Attack ** Bakeneko, being cats, like to be playful; therefore, they tend to roll around to the sides fairly often. While they are hard to hit when initiating this attack, the damage done is relatively light. * Back Kick ** A fairly common attack that a Bakeneko will do at close range is kick up dirt with its hind legs, creating a large hitbox of dirt clouds. This attack is probably one of the most dangerous attacks of the Bakeneko. It has multiple hits, and at higher levels, will instantly kill you if not avoided or blocked well. Often times, just rolling once won't be enough to get out of kicking range, so blocking is generally a better alternative. However, failure to perform just guards will likely lead to your death. Unlike most hard hitting attacks, the initiation is quick and hard to predict. * Paw Smash ** Another close range attack that the Bakeneko will do is a two-hit combo ending with a paw pounding the ground. This does considerable damage, but is easier to avoid than the back kick. * Leap Attack ** At midrange, the Bakeneko will occasionally leap rather suddenly, clawing some of those who were over 10m away when the attack initiated. The attack has moderate damage, but it can sometimes ruin evasive strategies or attempts to use food. It uses this attack more often as its level rises. Boss Image Category:Youkai Category:Other Youkai Category:Neko